ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Buttons
Vixey's Firsts Quacker: QUACK! Breaking news! The Villains Club is dead! .... Quacker: May I explain how this happened? a flashback, in Attica Quacker: narrates Back in Attica, Syco, Lord Morlock, Claude and Lenny Stapp and Lulu decided that have had enough of Zak, Gourmad, Delilah and Patty's gripes over their defeat to us good critters. slithers out of Attica while Morlock and his gang teleport out Quacker: narrates So, Syco and Morlock along with his gang decide to get out of prison in order to avoid dealing with the Villains Club's griping any longer. While Claude decided to come up with a plan to stop their griping. pruno truck arrives to Attica Quacker: narrates So, after the pruno truck arrived to Attica, Claude decided to mix poison with the pruno in Zak, Gourmad, Delilah, Patty, Dario, Reg, Zeke and Wescott's cups. Claude: Crush, you want to help me? Crush: Nah, Mom told me it's not right for me to do that. Claude: Okay, suit yourself, my spoiled nephew! mixes the poison with the pruno. Later, in the cafeteria, Claude sits with the Villains Club about to drink their pruno. Wescott: Well, this is lovely. Zeke: Interesting beverages. Dario: Most kind. Reg: Oh boy, we drink! Quacker: narrates After the Villains Club drank the poison-mixed pruno.... the Villains Club drink the poison-mixed pruno, Claude watches as he drinks his non poison-mixed pruno Quacker: narrates ...they choked and then they died. Zeke, Dario and Reg start to groan in pain Delilah: Dario! Would you shut it?! Patty: Uh-oh, I think he, Reg, Zeke and Wescott drank poison-mixed pruno! Gourmad: What?! Delilah, Patty and Zak start to groan in pain as well Delilah: weakly Oh no, I d-don't...feel...so...good! dies, falling to the floor first, then Dario, then Reg and then Zeke Gourmad: weakly Now...I'll...never...cook...endangered...animals...again! falls to the floor dying Delilah: weakly I'll...see...you...in...the...afterlife,...Zak. falls to the floor dying Patty: weakly At...least...I...won't...be...seeing...nature...anymore! falls to the floor dying Zak: weakly The...Villains...Club...is...no...more! falls to the floor dying warden comes in and sees what happened Claude: I was tired of their griping. Warden: understandingly Huh, what a coincidental excuse, so was I. to the present Quacker: Despite the warden buying the excuse, Claude was sentenced to death row for murder. Miss Love Talks To Parents About Friendship Miss Love: Sometimes a friend has to move away for a very special reason. Take Sarah for example. In last season, Sarah was very upset when Skipper and Bluebell moved away to adopt a child named Thippy. Near the end of the episode, Sarah cried continuously throughout the day until Bearbette and Frisky decided to become her new babysitters. It’s very important to know that when you start to grow older, your days of playtime will start to fade away. Here’s one example of how the dog became a hunting dog and is not friends with the fox anymore. the simulation... Fox: Hey, it’s me. Dog: It’s great to see you. You know you shouldn’t be here. Fox: We're still friends are we? Dog: Those days are over. I’m a hunting dog now. at the school Miss Love: Even when a friend moves away, the friendship never ends. Here's a preview of the next episode which will explain this. Daydream Believer Of The Homecoming Queen the hospital, Rusty and Frisky are in the waiting room waiting to find out after Syco bit Sarah Dr. Macquarie: Rusty? Frisky? Frisky: Yes? Dr. Macquarie: Sarah is going to spend a few days here. Rusty: WHAT!? WHY!? Dr. Macquarie: an x-ray of Sarah There are snake bite marks throughout her entire body, even on her rear end. Her lucky belly is completely covered up in poison. Frisky: gasps Oh no! Rusty: Syco's bite marks are so strong and I can't believe he licked her stomach so strong. Dr. Macquarie: It's going to take lots of time to get her body healed and have her lucky belly be back to normal. Frisky: Does this mean she'll have to miss Homecoming weekend? Dr. Macquarie: Maybe. We will just have to wait and see. Rusty: Come on Frisk, we got to report this to Aunt Stacy and Uncle Dennis. Sarah's cave, Rusty and Frisky talk to Stacy and Dennis Stacy: WHAT!? My beautiful girl got bitten and poisoned by Syco!? looks at the x-ray Dennis: Oh my! Those bite marks are really violent. Rusty: Dr. Macquarie said she'll need to spend in the hospital for a few days. Stacy: gasps She is going to miss school for a few days and Wednesday is Swim Day. Dennis: Next Wednesday, Stacy! Stacy: Phew! Frisky: She may probably miss Homecoming this week. Johnny and Robin are on the Homecoming Court and are building their class float. Dennis: I better write up an note to Miss Love. so Rusty: Not only Syco bit Sarah, he also damaged Johnny and Robin's class float, the stadium, just about the whole school. Stacy: That is terrible! Frisky: Buttons and Bearbette are getting Randal for some help on how he could fix the damage. ... unwrapping the blanket revealing only a stomach and examining it Rusty: I know that belly! Frisky, get me an ice pack. gives Rusty an ice pack and covers up the middle stomach. He hears a familiar giggle. He removes the ice pack, rubs the stomach and Sarah unwraps herself Rusty and Frisky: Sarah? Sarah: giggles I'm cured! as she attempts to press Frisky's middle stomach, she notices that Frisky and Rusty are wearing sweaters and pants Sarah: Gee, why are your bellies covered up? Rusty: It's fall weather and you should wear a sweater to keep it warm and protected, Sarah: But my lucky belly is recovered. up her cheerleader outlet to reveal the rest of her stomach See? Bite marks are gone. Belly is poison-free. I'm cured! gives her a sweater and puts it on Rusty: Frisky and I will give you a belly rub when we get home. Frisky: And a kiss too. Rusty: Come ride with us on the class float. Christmas Don't Be Gone taking Sarah home from school. Rusty: You know, Sarah. I am dreaming of a white Christmas. Christmas that has snow on the ground. Sarah: Yeah. Miss Love told me that earlier. Frisky: Hopefully it should snow by the time our Christmas Jamboree happens on Christmas Eve. Think about it. and Rusty lift up Sarah's sweater to reveal only her dress Rusty: That's funny. Where's the belly? Sarah: Oops! into the bathroom to remove her dress, then leaves wearing only a sweater Frisky: Okay, Sarah. Let's reveal the belly. and Rusty lift up Sarah's sweater again this time exposing her stomach. They rub it which she giggles Sarah: giggles Now kiss that lucky spot. kisses Sarah's middle stomach who continues giggling. Just as she lifts Frisky's sweater up Frisky: Oh, Sarah. Rusty and I have to go to the High School. You can give me a belly rub later. Sarah: Darn! ... Principal Pines: the PA system May I have your attention please. The ice storm has passed and snow is falling on the ground. As we get ready to begin our Holiday Break, we would like to thank our Honor Society for making our Holiday Celebration possible. The society have raised $1,000 to benefit the homeless shelter which they will have a Merry Christmas. Our sophmore team in the basketball tournament is our champions this year. We would like to thank Mrs. Eagle; wife of Mr. Eagle for providing the play-by-play throughout our tournament, despite our gym floor was opened about a quarter way by accident from an unknown critter. Randal has managed to turn all the ice into snow and put snow shovels on the school buses. We would like to thank him for saving the ice storm. Professor Al predicts we're going to have a White Christmas! and applause Pines: Have a wonderful winter break! We will see you back on January 2, and be ready to learn! Before we ring the final bell for the holidays, myself, along with Senior Class President Robin McCobb, Senior Class Sergeant-At-Arms Johnny, their beloved critter friends Buttons, Bearbette, Rusty, Frisky and Randal would like to recite one of the most beloved Christmas poems of all time. Robin, the cub couples and Randal go into the microphone Pines: 'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house Not a critter was stirring, we thought it was dark; Johnny: The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there; Robin: The children and critters were nestled all snug in their beds; While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads; Buttons: And moms and pops in their 'kerchiefs, and we in our caps, Have just settled our critters brains for a long winter's nap, Bearbette: When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, We sprang from our beds to see what was the matter. Rusty: Away to the window we flew like a flash, Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash. Frisky: The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow, Gave a luster of midday to objects below, Randal: When what to our wondering eyes did appear, But a miniature sleigh and eight tiny rein-deer, Pines: With a little old driver so lively and quick, we knew in a moment he must be Santa. Johnny: More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name: Randal: Santa Claus "Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! on, Cupid! on, Donner and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall! Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!" Buttons: As leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky; Rusty: So up to the housetop the coursers they flew With the sleigh full of toys, and Santa Claus too— Bearbette: And then, in a twinkling, we heard on the roof The prancing and pawing of each little hoof. Frisky: As we drew in my head, and was turning around, Down the chimney Santa came with a bound. Johnny: He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot; Robin: A bundle of toys he had flung on his back, And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack. Pines: His eyes—how they twinkled! his dimples, how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry! Johnny: His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, And the beard on his chin was as white as the snow; Buttons: The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, And the smoke, it encircled his head like a wreath; Bearbette: He had a broad face and a little round belly That shook when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly. Frisky: He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, And we laughed when we saw him, in spite of myself; Rusty: A wink of his eye and a twist of his head Soon gave us to know we had nothing to dread; Buttons: He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk, Pines: And laying his finger aside of his nose, And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose; Robin: He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, Johnny: And away they all flew like the down of a thistle. Randal: But we heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight— All: "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!" school bell rings and the students are dismissed ... [Last lines of the episode. The credits roll while the Johnny, Robin, Jonesy and all the critters sing We Wish You A Merry Christmas. After the credits end...] Johnny and Robin: From all of us...! Jonesy: To all of you! All with critters: A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS! Freddie Boy Freddie: Pop, why are you blindfolding me for? Philbert: Shhh! I got a surprise for you. Freddie: What is it? Philbert: You'll find out when we get there. ... Leppinwolf arrives in Fort Caulderdale, they pull into an mansion Freddie: Sounds like we are in Fort Caulderdale to me. Philbert: Yep. Don't take it off yet. enter through the backyard and see a swimming pool. Philbert takes off Freddie's shirt and blindfold and sees Medora [in her bikini getting out of the pool] Freddie: Holy smokes! Is that for me? Philbert: No son. That's for me. Freddie: Look at that chick. Her bikini is really beautiful. Medora: up to Philbert Hi, honey. as she looks at Freddie This must be your son, Freddie. Philbert: Yep. Freddie Freddie, this is your future step-mother, Medora. Freddie: stammering Hi, Medora. Philbert She has a cute belly. Philbert: chuckles Freddie is waiting to see you. I've first met Medora when she rescued me while I was fishing. shows the two the engagement ring Philbert: She lives in Fort Caulderdale and took me right here and we got engaged. Medora: We are getting married very soon. Hey, can you two want to join me in the pool. Freddie: stammers Yeah. then a familiar raccoon [in an ocean blue bikini runs towards Freddie, tackles him and blows a raspberry on his stomach. Freddie then looks at the raccoon] Raccoon: Do you remember me? flashback sequence is shown where Freddie dated the raccoon. He looks at her stomach. Freddie: Sophia? giggles then blows another raspberry on Freddie's stomach Medora: Sophia, how did you know Freddie? Sophia: Years ago. ... Freddie, Philbert, Medora and Sophia explore the underwater cove. Suddenly, a sting-ray appears and pierces Philbert in the chest as he starts to go down, Freddie and Medora catch him and swam back up to the boat. They put Philbert down. Medora quickly drives the boat to shore. Freddie then feels his father. Freddie: Pop? answer Freddie: Pop? Medora: Philbert's pulse Oh my god. Freddie, call for an ambulance. I am going to peform CPR. she does... Sophia: Isn't he gonna make it? Medora: Probably--at the attack on the stingray OH MY GOD!!! Sophia: What happened!? Medora: Some sort of fish attacked him! the ambulance arrives ... the critter hospital, Philbert wakes up very slowly and looks at his son Philbert: F-f-f-reddie. Freddie: Hi, Pop. Philbert: I don't think I am gonna make it. Freddie: W-w-w-hat? You will. Philbert: I remember the day you were born. You were a good critter. I remember the time we moved to Chuckewood when your mom died. Freddie: Yes. Philbert: I remember taking you on a ride on Leappinwolf. I remember we defeated Zak Vaderman and his gang. Freddie: I will remember that. And so will our friends. Philbert: You're all grown up now. You're the man...of the house. And now, as I get ready to take my final breath, we must...go..on our separate ways. Goodbye, Freddie. I love you. I love you. lines and dies Freddie: Pop? POP!!! P-p-p-op! Please don't go! Please don't go! cries and Sophia both cry Vixey-By-The-Sea Vixey says her first word, she traces around Jeanette's middle stomach Vixey: Belly! Jeanette: That's the middle of my belly. presses Jeanette's middle stomach then leaps to Rosie's middle stomach and kisses it, Rosie giggles George: chuckles Reminds you of someone, Rusty? then presses Rusty's middle stomach Vixey: Belly! Rusty: giggles Yeah. Sarah will get a lucky belly press when Vixey sees it. then points to the water in Jeanette's swimming pool Vixey: Belly! Rosie: No, that's water. Vixey: Water? puts Vixey on her back as they walk to the pool steps of the pool. Rosie sits down on the bottom step of the pool. Vixey: Water! splashes herself which they both giggle Jeanette: Let's go swimming! jumps into the pool and swims to the middle step. Vixey holds onto Rosie and Jeanette's hands as they cruise around the pool like a speedboat. George: Good girl, Vixey! Rusty: Aunt Stacy will teach her how to swim when the time comes. .... her mother is sleeping, Vixey climbs out of her bed and tiptoes to the couch where her mother is sleeping. She removes the blankets and lifts up her mother's pajamas and kisses her stomach Vixey: Belly. Belly. Belly. Belly. Belly. slowly wakes up and looks at Vixey Rosie: Vixey, back to bed! Vixey back to the spare bedroom and puts her on the bed Not one more sound! the door and locks up the door ... George sets up the beach chairs, Vixey feels the sand Vixey: Sugar! Rusty: That's not sugar. That's sand. Vixey: Sand? Rusty: You can do many things with sand. George sets up the chairs George: There. Anybody wants some beer? Rosie: George, with Vixey nearby, I think we shall stay away from beer. I'll just have a cherry soda. Jeanette: I'll have orange. Rusty: Cola. puts on suntan lotion on Vixey Vixey: Cream. Rosie: That's suntan lotion. It keeps you protected from the sun. Vixey: Sun? on suntan lotion on Rosie's stomach and draws a smile underneath it ... relaxes in his beach chair while Rosie and Jeanette lay down on their blankets, Vixey starts covering up her mother with the help of his brother Vixey: at her mother's bikini top, whispering Belly. sand on her chest Rusty: No, Vixey. You start with the legs first, then the belly, then the chest. Then, Mom will be covered up in sand. I'll help you out. time-lapse, Rusty helps Vixey cover up their mother and aunt .... the family takes a walk on the ocean George: Look, Vixey. Vixey: Fishes! George: Those aren't fishes! They are surfers. Vixey: Surfers? a surfer gets wiped out and ends up right next to the family. The surfer is revealed to be Bruce. Rusty: Bruce? Bruce: That's me, Rusty. How's your little sister doing? Rusty: She's doing okay. She said her first word which is to his stomach belly. Bruce: How great. How's Buttons doing? Rusty: We kinda spread out now. The cave is now divided into two sections. One section has me and my family, and the old secret shortcut is Buttons' apartment. We took Vixey on her first vacation ever and we choose right here in Coytona. My Aunt Jeanette has a condo. Bruce: Amazing. I've been taking a timeout from my studies and been training in the off-season after the Nanami Orcas missed the playoffs again! Rusty: That's terrible. Things should come up next season. Well, Bruce, we gotta head back to our beach chairs. Vixey is gonna get sunburnt any minute now and we must apply more suntan lotion. Bruce: Nice meeting you, Rusty. Vixey And you, Vixey. ... Crush: Bruce's rear end Hey, Butt! Bruce: Butt?! My name is not Butt! Crush: his mistake Wait a minute, you're not Buttons! Who the heck are you?! Bruce: I'm his cousin, Bruce! Who in incarnation are you? Crush: My name is Crush! And I believe to be a better surfer than you. So, Bruce, let me borrow that little surfboard of yours! Bruce's stomach, pulls down his swimming trunks, snickers then steals his surfboard Bruce: HEY, NO FAIR! I just got this surfboard weeks ago! covering Vixey with sand, Rusty witnesses what has happened. Rusty: Oh no! Crush! Vixey: Crush? Rusty: Vixey He's the nephew of our old rival, Claude and a mean coyote. Jeanette, George and Rosie Mom, Pop, Aunt Jeanette, watch Vixey. I have an emergency to take care of. Jeanette, George and Rosie: Yes, Rusty! Rusty: Hang on, Bruce, I'm coming! and Bruce start to chase Crush by throwing a sand rock on his rear end. A chief lifeguard, Eris Qoone looks through her binoculars. She blows the whistle and then summons her crew and the police. ... the police pulls Crush's swimming trunks down, they kick his rear end Officer: Well, Mr. Crush. What do you got to say for yourself? Crush: I am surfer champion. Eris: Not anymore! police wraps chains around Crush's stomach, then slaps the cuffs on his hands, putting them on his rear end Officer: You're under arrest for theft and assault. You have the right to remain-- Crush: SILENT! I know my rights. Anything I say, blah-blah-blah-blah! I have the right to an attorney! I'll get my lawyer! police then duct tapes Crush's mouth .... the tribunal... Judge Marion: Crush, due to your long and extensive criminal record, you will be sent back to prison for five more years! gavel ... Rusty: Can you guess what Vixey's first word is? Vixey: Belly! up to Sarah who rubs her stomach Sarah: giggles That's my lucky belly! Rusty: Good girl, Vixey. to Sarah's middle stomach Now see if you can kiss right here. That lucky spot. That's her favorite part of the belly. You kissed Mom's, now see if you can kiss Sarah's. stares closely at Sarah's stomach then slowly goes towards the middle Sarah: Yes. That's the spot. presses the middle, Sarah giggles Sarah: giggles No. No. Thats not a kiss! Vixey: Kiss? Rusty: Yes. Vixey: goes towards Sarah's stomach Belly...belly...belly! it and Sarah giggles, Vixey rubs Sarah Sarah: excitedly My belly is like jelly! Rusty: Vixey won't stop rubbing Sarah. Frisky She said the word while wearing her bathing suit. ... kisses Frisky's stomach Frisky: Do I look like Sarah? Rusty and Bearbette laugh ... Dark Friday Open (V) Miss Love: Good evening, I'm Miss Love. LeMar: And I'm LeMar Hutton. Miss Love: Tonight's episode is not for children for watch alone. When children see frightening things, it's best to have an adult close by. LeMar: The episode you are about to see contains images of violence that may be shocking and offensive. We strongly recommend watching this program with an adult close by. Miss Love: Throughout this episode, LeMar and I are going to be talking about sad and scary things. words "PARENTAL DISCRETION IS ADVISED" appear on the screen So again, please make sure you have an adult with you or watch it as a family. ... Johnny: running to Principal Pines' Office Principal Pines! Pines: Yes, Johnny! Johnny: There are gun shots ranging out from upstairs. I heard students screaming! Sound the alarm! ... The Little Critter School, Miss Love watches the kids play on the playground until a gun touches her back Shooter: Don't make a sound! shooter pulls Miss Love up and pins the shooter Miss Love: Who are you? What do you want? Shooter: Shut up! Miss Love: I won't do it! GET OUT OF HERE!!! shooter cocks the gun and hits her in the head, Miss Love reacts and screams Miss Love: GET OUT OF HERE!!! I MEAN NOW!!! shooter shoots her in the head, and then shoots everywhere throughout the entire playground. The class screams and flees back to the school. Sarah, Carlos and Cody quickly lock up the school. Carlos: What should we do? Sarah: Let's call 911! Brock: 911? Sarah: We have to! Chief Drew taught us that! It's an emergency! Susan: Where's the phone? gives Sarah Miss Love's Critter Phone Sarah: Thanks, Cody. 911 Operator: 911, what your emergency? Sarah: Miss Love, our teacher at the Little Critter School in Chucklewood was hit in the head by a tall man with a gun! Operator: A shooter? Sarah: Yes! Operator: Where was the shooter last seen? Sarah: At the playground! Operator: Is Miss Love down? Sarah: Yes! She is down! Operator: Okay. We'll summon the police and an ambulance on the scene. Little Critter School, Chucklewood? Sarah: Yes! Hurry! Operator: Were on our way! ... as the paramedics and police arrive, Mr. Mabor arrives and sees Miss Love Mr. Mabor: Miss Love? at the wound and gasps Oh no! I gotta tell the class! rushes into the school, Paramedic Chief Tyler Wolford examines her Wolford: What you got here? Paramedic: Some sort of gunshot wounded her in the head. What a mess. Wolford: Let's put her on the stretcher and take her to Macquire. sniffs the evidence, Lt. Scott sees the damaged playground equipment Lt. Scott: Bullets holes all over the equipment. Tobey: I see shoe prints on the fence. He jumped over the fence and escaped after he damaged the playground equipment. Hamilton: Come on, crew, lets go find him. the school.. Mr. Mabor: Class? Class: Mr. Mabor! Mr. Mabor: Have you heard about Miss Love? Sarah: A shooter shot her in the head! I called 911 for help. Mr. Mabor: That's a good thing to do. Now, I am gonna send you home so that the police and I can investigate the attack. The Ultimate Test the Warm Pool of the Aquatic Center, Stacy teaches Vixey her first swimming lesson. Rosie wears her mailliot. Stacy: For the first month, you will accommodate Vixey in the pool. I will teach her the primary skills of buoyancy, propulsion and breath control. And then, once she passes this section, I will teach her the basics of swimming. Vixey: to Stacy's maillot Belly! Rosie: laughs No. You don't see her belly for swimming classes. Cat Eat Cat Freddie looks at the picture of Kiara Freddie: Isn't she hot in her bikini. Woof! ... training for the show, Freddie practices on being naked as he walks pasts the girl cubs' cave Bearbette: Frisky, look at Freddie. Frisky: Whoa! girl cubs laugh at him Bearbette: Doesn't he have the nicest butt of all time? Frisky: And he has no clothes on! Bearbette: His belly needs a checkup! Frisky: Look at that new trend. Bearbette: The butt look is in. girls continue laughing at him Freddie: Shut up, you chicks! This is no time for fooling around! I'm in the middle of auditioning! Category:Quotes Category:Chucklewood Critters